


(Not) Lying

by acequid



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, writing exercise honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acequid/pseuds/acequid
Summary: Lisa offers to come back from China. Jennie says no.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	(Not) Lying

Lisa offers to come back from China and Jennie says  _ no,  _ because it’s what she’s supposed to do. 

It’s not real, anyway. They both know Lisa could never actually do it, could never actually risk the pictures and the rumors and the uproar that her return would cause.  _ Curious and curiouser, _ the headlines would read, pictures of Lisa sneaking through the airport (head bowed, mask on, hat pulled low) splashed across front pages.  _ Lisa back in Seoul? Youth With You 3 cancelled? _

_ No, _ China would call back from across the sea, and the internet would froth at the mouth.  _ Illness? Family troubles. Secret comeback. Secret boyfriend. _ And everywhere, everywhere:  _ Jenlisa. _

But Lisa offers, anyway, and Jennie has to swallow back the burning in her throat and hug Kuma tighter.

_ You can’t, _ Jennie reminds, gently, speaking with her brain even as her heart screams and twists and begs,  _ come home. _

She doesn’t cry.

She did, at first, stomach dropping in shock as the first texts rolled in while she cooked in the kitchen. She didn’t realize the tears were falling until she was, too, tiled floor suddenly cool on her uncovered legs. Somewhere, water boiled, reaching a fever pitch that Jennie couldn’t hear, lost in the keening of the public. 

_ Not again, _ she thought.  _ Please. Not now. _

Jennie doesn’t cry, because Lisa is small on the screen of the phone she clutches like a lifeline, and she can hardly see her as it is. She refuses to let tears take the only thing she has left right now.

Lisa sighs with all the pain in Jennie’s lungs and says  _ I’ll be home before you know it, _ and Jennie nods and agrees and pretends that it’s true.

They live on false promises, the two of them, whispered through phones and across pillows and against fingertips.  _ That was the last time, _ and,  _ just one more, _ and,  _ someday, someday, someday. _

They live on false promises, so what’s one more?

**Author's Note:**

> The GD thing is fake of course, but we’re coping anyway.
> 
> (rpf disclaimer: i hope you’ve enjoyed this work of fictional fiction! all the love and respect in the world to the pinks, this story will stay up as long as it makes no one uncomfy! <3 )


End file.
